


Better Than Video Games

by Val_Creative



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Teasing, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America encourages England to be as loud as he wants as they make love in his garden. Japan and France have the best "seat"... or bush... possible for spying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Video Games

.

 

 

 

Hidden deep in the yellow carnation bushes of America's property, France and Japan peered out cautiously to watch as two blond nations made their way from the taxi in the driveway. Watching still as they climbed up the immaculate, white steps of the cottage, and as the taller carrying a majority of the suitcases cracked a joke to his companion, elbowing his side a bit too roughly that England swore loudly in pain.

"…France- _san_ … are you sure that this is going work…?" Japan asked, cradling his high-resolution video camera between his hands doubtfully, staring at his companion who laughed self-importantly.

"If I know _Angleterre_ as well as I think I do… which I do very much _, mon ami_ …" France beamed with wicked intent as he held up a regular-looking duffel bag previously seen in the pile from the trunk of the airport's taxi. "He will not rest until he has torn this _jardin_ apart in search for _THIS_."

 

 

 

.

As England stomped out of the cottage, and down the back porch steps, America threw his arms up in the air.

"I thought we brought everything in!" He whined, "What the heck went missing?"

"One bag is missing…" The shorter nation mused out loud as the other tagged along with a childish flail, "…Could I have left it in the garden? _Bollocks_ … I don't remember going through there on the way in…"

"What is so important about this bag?" America made a pssshhing noise through his teeth and tugged at a green uniform sleeve swinging in front of him. "Come _ooo~ooon_! I wanna play _Halo_ …!" He nearly ran into England as he halted his march ahead. England gawked at him as if he couldn't believe his ears.

"Do you mean to tell me… that _I_ agreed to come out here for a week, when both of us knew bloody well that I had my hands full at the time, to spend it watching _you_ play video games?"

Blue eyes stared at him through Texas as if England were a complete deuce.

"It is a _multi-player_ game, dude… you don't expect me to play by myself, right?"

England wasn't sure what horrible and gory crime he would have gladly committed at the moment, and didn't test it, so he turned right around and continued heading into America's garden of colorful snapdragons and daisies. The taller did not take kindly to being ignored and insisted with a frown, "No, really, what is the big deal? What, does it have those nasty ass scones of yours in it?"

"Without this bag, you and I are left to _only_ playing video games…" England glanced behind him to see a confused expression. _Ahhhh. Right._

He almost forgot that this Yank couldn't read atmosphere.

"Allow me to elaborate further…" England said, purposefully and lightly jabbing the center of America's chest, " _…we're not having sex without it_."

America puffed up, looking particularly frantic at the very possibility.

"—Then what are we standing here talking about?.!.?" He sprinted past the steel-and-wood bench, abandoning his companion. England shook his head at his predictable antics, approaching from the left a lovely arrangement of trimmed roses. Sitting underneath it and partly smeared by soil… was his missing duffel bag.

He unzipped it to see his personal toiletries all in order as he had left them before his departure, including the packages of condoms and mildly expensive lubricants.

 _Thank the lord_ …

He eventually found America on his knees in another rose bed, with spade in hand and attempting to urgently dig a hole in the loose earth, perhaps in his mind assuming that someone _EVIL_ who did not want him to get laid was playing a _DASTARDLY_ trick on this poor hero and his _AMAZING_ libido. With a wearied sigh, England got his attention by pushing his boot against the hunched over nation, and dangling the bag in front of him. "I don't understand how it managed to make its way over here," he added, "but the fact remains is that it has been located. You can stop ruining your garden."

America wiped the back of his forehead with his ungloved hand, giving it a transparent smear of dirt. England could only properly describe the current look he was receiving as deeply wounded.

"…Would you have really denied us sex?"

The question had been unsure and England was unsurprised that he felt a stab of guilt of making the other nation panic as he had.

"Maybe not…" he admitted, smiling as America's face brightened with enthusiasm. The positive mood spread like a contagion. He quickly hugged him around the waist, swinging a bemused and protesting England in a clumsy circle, before pulling him in and kissing him hard enough for other to see stars, as well as the stripes. The shorter nation squirmed into this over-enthused kiss before surrendering when it softened, dropping his duffel bag.

England wrapped his arms around America's neck, threading his black, gloved fingers into sweet-smelling hair. America's hands strayed low on his lover's hips and then slid boldly down, flexing. A flurry of arousal stole over England's steadily overloading body, reddening his facial features, and he broke away from their kiss, gasping, " _America_ …!"

"Don't worry about it, Iggy," America tried to reassure him, grinning. "I had the housekeeper take the afternoon off before her vacation tomorrow. We're going to be alone for the whole week. You don't need to thank me." He placed a heated kiss on England's neck, "... _I missed you_ ," and stripped off his bomber jacket, draping it around the shoulders of his lover, and kissed him again, dipping him.

England realized his intent as the world was tilted backwards, and as the jacket cushioned him lying outstretched on the grass. England said, pleasantly surprised, "This is rather… _chivalrous_ of you…"

America grinned proudly down at him. Oh yes… he knew what the big word was this time…

"Just taking care of what's mine."

A sly smile appeared on England's face. His index and middle finger of his right hand curled around the stainless steel chain of America's dog tags, and he used the leverage to wretch the younger's face downwards, sloppily and magnificently clashing their impatient mouths and teeth and tongues.

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

" _Oh_ _mon_ …" The giant, yellow carnation bush a good seven feet away from the scene breathed quietly.

From beside a leering France, Japan leveled his video camera at the best angle to get the smutty goodness. "You appears you were correct, France- _san,_ " he acknowledged. "It worked."

"But of course I was right!" The long-haired nation preened, laughing airily. " _Mais_ , the show hasn't even begun!" France's handsome laughter then morphed into low, dreadful cackles that shook the foundations of the greenery they were in. Japan took heed to the change in attitude and inched away.

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

"I know we have the facilities for this occasion, _but_ …" England asked during their breather, raising his bushy eyebrows, "We're not honestly going to make love in your open-air garden, are we?"

"Why?" America argued gleefully to his companion beneath him, playfully stroking those eyebrows, "You chicken or something, Iggy?"

An offended huff.

" _Hardly_. But it seems that I have shred of decorum unlike yourself."

"…I don't know what 'decorum' means…" America declared with a serious tone, "but I really want to fuck you right now…"

England rolled his green eyes in semi-annoyance and reluctant amusement.

"I suppose since I agreed to this _tryst_ that it would prove impractical if we were to discontinue—" England's sentence was interrupted by the sensation of another set of lips crashed against his mouth.

"No more big words," his companion murmured, already with his hardened cock out from his pants and halfway done with undoing England's belt buckle. "More sex." America ripped open a condom with his teeth and positioned it on, and uncapped some lubricant, coating himself and a bare finger that angled itself into England. The other took a hard, hissing breath in at the warm, stabbing feeling.

"Doing okay, Iggy?"

"Yes…" England said, breathing out and focusing on relaxing those muscles swallowing up the other fingers preparing him, "…wasn't expecting it, is all…" By the time America experimentally pushed in, withdrew, and pushed again fully, England cringed less. In fact, _that spot_ had been hit early as America rolled his hips at the next slippery thrust. The shorter nation moaned unspeakably loud _, vulgarly_ that he slapped a hand over his mouth, green eyes widening in mortification.

"Hey…" America encouraged as he removed England's hand, lacing their fingers together, "Hey, _don't,_ no one is going to hear you but me… besides…" He said with certainty, "I really like hearing you…"

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

"Out of curiosity, _mon ami_ … who and where are you selling this delightful footage…?"

Never moving from the eyepiece of the video camera, Japan presented France with a hefty, three-ring-binded stack of papers from thin air. "Have you agreed to and signed the privacy agreement?"

The blond cast him an offended glare, crossing his arms.

" _Hmmph_. I do not believe in privacy! The mere idea is upsetting to me! One's _seed_ and romantic as well as aesthetic _love_ with another should be shared with many!"

"..I do not understand your ways, France- _san_ ," Japan considered with a stern frown. "But if it is a common view among others then perhaps I am, as the young people say, _dated_."

"My home would call it passé…" France's smile perked up lewdly as the noises outside the bush increased in volume. "But let us speak of this at another time…"

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

Of all the things that could be possible about himself… " _screamer"_ had not been high on England's list of identity expectations _._

At the very least, America seemed to be enjoying it. Ah, no, _loving it_. He could practically see his lover's _beforehand_ supersized ego now swell to tremendous proportions at the view of his sexual partner reduced to a withering and bucking and jellied mess in his arms.

England felt his orgasm drawing near as he fisted himself. He opened his mouth to warn the other nation and caught off-guard at the sudden shift as America lifted him into a sitting position without separation, grinning smugly at the surprised look. With the opportunity to move with the strong thrusts, England returned them slowly, clasping America's shoulder with his left hand.

Now that he had a closer distance then previously, England stared, his expression softening as his eyes traced over the brown dusting of freckles exposed by the blush on the bridge of America's nose. They were… exceptionally adorable, he had to admit. His lips touched them thoughtfully.

"What are you… _nngh_ …" A panting America half puzzled over the gesture and England shushed him, albeit kindly, clinging to him when he came, moaning softly . Soon after, the organ inside him did the same, and America pulled away, cupping England's face to kiss him. The older chuckled into it, feeling pleased that his lover was still so possessive after the act of intercourse.

"Does that mean you want to snuggle, America?"

"…Then can we play _Halo_?"

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

Japan shrugged off the strap of his video camera, turning it off as he spoke up and bowed his head, "My potential client will be pleased. Thank you for the business opportunity, France- _san_."

" _Tout le plaisir est pour moi_ …" The blond nation replied suggestively, leaning over and gently tucking a stand of jet black over Japan's exposed, delicate-looking ear, "I am fortunate I could share this moment with you… _non_?" At the utter lechery of France's gaze, Japan sighed a little, and crawled back into the depths of America's greenery, leaving France to sigh in lackadaisical defeat, following.

 

 

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Just a sweet fic about America cornering England outside in his garden where they make love out in the open, America encouraging England to be as loud as he needs. Bonus: France and Japan are watching in a tree or behind a bush or something like that."
> 
>  
> 
> Translations:
> 
> "Angleterre" = French for "England"
> 
> "mon ami" = French for "my friend"
> 
> "jardin" = French for "garden"
> 
> "Bollocks" = expression for "nonsense"
> 
> "Oh mon" = French for "Oh my"
> 
> "Mais" = French for "But"
> 
> "Tout le plaisir est pour moi" = French for "The pleasure was mine"
> 
> "non" = "no"


End file.
